I'm Not Giving Up On You
by RikiMuniz
Summary: One night at the party... "Your guy better be prepared to put up a fight. Because I love you, Bella. And I'm not giving up on us..." My one-shot thing. I hope you like it...


**A.N: One shot thing... Just something that was in my mind this morning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_'You'll always be a part of me_  
_ I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_ Girl don't you know you can't escape me_  
_ Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
_ And we'll linger on_  
_ Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_ No way you're ever gonna shake me_  
_ Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby"_

**_Alway Be My Baby, by David Cook_**

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Bella?"

She got startled but didn't turned in my way. I couldn't believed when I saw her here coming trought my parents door, tonight. If that was possible, she looked even more stunning than she ever did. I had no way to deny that she still was the most unbelieveble beautiful creature that I ever crossed paths with.

Tonight, with her pale silk skin glowing with the moonlight, her presence was almost like a magnet to me. Alice didn't alerted me to her presence at her party, probably because she didn't expected me to come.

Bella sighed. Apparently, she didn't expect me here either.

And just now I realized that I was probably staring too much. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startled you.", I said, apologizing.

"Oh, no. It's okay."She shook her head, not looking at me. "Hi Edward.", she said simply, still not turning in my direction. Yeah... I probably deserved that, but it only give me more urge to get her chocolate brown eyes to be held in mine. I felt grow stronger the need of her to see me. She really is the only one that ever could.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?", I asked, walking in her direction, next to the balcony. At every step that I take, the magnetic force hat was pulling me towards her was just getting stronger and stronger. Every inch of my body was reacting at her presence.

"No. It's okay. It's your family's house, anyway.", Bella replied, finally turning her gaze at me, smiling. I smile back. Something inside of me, something that I didn't felt in a very long time, came to life again. My heart was beating more fast.

"Yeah...", was my brilliant answer when my eyes got locked on hers. My heart was skipping beats as the color on her cheek change into a delicious pink tone. _So beautiful... _I cleared my throat, flashing my crooked smile that I knew that she always loved. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while...", I said, taking a deep breath at the end, waiting for her response.

"Yeah, well... And who's fault is that?", she asked in a light tone. But I get the meaning behind her words. _Ouch!_

And than were my cheeks the ones that were getting warm. _I must been looking so guilty right now... _"Ouch. I probably deserved that, didn't I? Sorry._"_

She giggled. The sound of her laugh was enough to make all my body relax. "It's okay. Well... It wasn't before, but... _Now_, it's okay."

"I really am sorry, Bella.", I said firmly. She needed to know that I really didn't like the fact the we were so far from each other for that long.

"I believe you, Edward. There is no need to apologize now, but I appreciate the gesture. Thank you.", she said with a sad smile. I didn't like that. Not even one bit.

"So, how life has been treating you? Any news? I read your book.", she tensed up immideatly as I said that. I frowned. _Why is she so nervous? _"I remembered most of those things... Apart of the end, of course. I was really that much of a jerk to you, sometimes?", I asked taking a step closer to her. My body was aching for her... _So_ badly.

She took a step back. "Mostly, yeah... In the end. I believe you can understand why I had to make some changes, in order to get a happy ending to my readers. I hope that... that you're not upset.", she said, looking at her shoes, at this point, still tense.

"Why would I be? I actually like your way better than the way that I remember of how things turned out to be...", I said taking another step in her direction. A slightly breeze blew in that moment, and her smell took over my senses. The most luxious smell of all: freesia, apple blossoms, somethinhg like lilac and strawberries. My body shuddered with the temptation.

"I don't know... You have to excuse me on this, Edward, but I really don't know you that well anymore and..." She started mubling nonsense things (or probably nonsense things just to me) when I cut her off.

"Wow, Bella. Wait. I'm still me. I'm still the same person as before. Just a little more skeptic, I guess, and a little older. But I'm still me.", I said, realizing that my voice sound most like a plea than like a statement. _Why is she being like this?_

"Are you, Edward?", her face got hard all of suddenly, while she lifted her face to look at me in the eyes. "Really? How is Tanya doing?", and the venon in her voice was tangible.

I cringed. _Shit! Tanya..._ "She's fine, I guess. What about her?"

"Nothing, Edward... That was always my point. There is nothing about Tanya.", She said, shaking her head, now with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Bella, listen... This time, at least, you'll have to listen to me. Look... Tanya and I...", I started but got cut off by her.

"I don't have to do anything, Edward. I'm a grown woman. I can make my own decisions. Now, if you'll excuse me. Jacob must be looking for me, already." She said lifting her hand in the air when she saw that I was about to speak. That was when I saw it. The diamond ring. So...

"You're engaged?", I asked in shock, grabbing her hand to look at the hateful thing. The old shock of electricity that passed between us from where ours skins made contact was still there, but that was not enough to control my anger or my horror._ Why am I shocked, anyway? Of course that Bella would be engaged or married by now, your dumbass!... Wait a minute! _I felt my blood boil as the realization came to bite me in the ass. "You're engaged to Jacob? Jacob Black?"

She retracted her hand as fast as she could. "Yes. As a matter of fact, I am.", She said giving me her back, walking a little further away from where I was standing, paralized.

"For how long?", I asked, feeling my chest compressing.

"Six months, now. Alice is my maid of honor. She is helping me to plan the wedding.", she replied in low voice, sounding a little shaky.

I took a step forward, trying to reach her. The little spots where her skin touched mine already missing the contact.

"How she managed to keep this to herself? I believe that, at this point, I would had heard something about it. Does anyone in my family knows, besides Alice?", I asked, reaching my hand at her. She flinched, without turn around.

"Everyone knows. You were the only one who didn't.", she said, sounding even more uncorfotable with where this conversation was going. That sank in my stomach even more harder than I thought it would do.

"Do you really hate me that much, hã? Cutting me off of your life like this...", I said before I could stop myself.

"ME? _I _am the one cutting people off here, Edward? Really?", she laughed in a sarcastic way. "That's precious! Just brilliant, Eddie-boy."

"I never meant to you to step away from my life, Bella. _You_ was the one who choose that things should be that way. Not me! Remember?", I spat at her. My anger was getting the best of me.

She lifted her head, looking at the sky, laughing more with anger than anything else. "Oh please, Edward! Did you really expect me to stay close to you, seeing that you choose the wrong girl? Did you really expected _me_ to support _you_ as _you_ left _me to be with another woman? _And not even any other woman, but the one whom spend most of the last few months of our relationship trying to be best friends with _me_? Are you _really that much_ of an ass? Are you _that_ stupid and blind? Because I don't really paid you as stupid, Edward. But I've been wrong before, about you!", she turned to me and the expression "if looks could kill..." came in mind.

And than, out of nowhere, I did the most unexpected thing. I laughed. She looked at me even more angry, if that was possible, and also confused, now. "What are you laughing at?", she asked.

"Well... Things change, don't they? You are so full of it, isn't you?", I asked. My temper far gone to behold, now. She frowned, still looking serious.

"All the time the we were together, every single time that I would get jealous of Jacob, remember what did you used to say to me?", I asked. She frowned even more.

" 'Don't be stupid, Edward! Jacob is family! He is like a brother to me. There is nothing going on between us and never will be.' ", I said, trying to simulate her tone. Her face hardened with the realization. "And than, bang! Here we are. You engaged with your so called 'brother'. How can you even still give me crap about Tanya when you know better than anyone this stuff? ", I asked, not caring with what my tone would sound like by now.

"As you said, Edward, things change. If I remember correctly, at the time, I also thought that I was spend the rest of my life with you. And look where that brought us!" She said it out loud, gesturing to the space between us in the balcony.

That was the last bit of my restrain. I close the gap between our bodies, my arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her mouth back to mine in a feverish kiss_, _devoring her mouth with mine. I felt her tense briefly before her body relaxed, arms wrapping around me. Slowly, I brought my tongue out, making her way to her botton lip, asking for access.

I felt her body tensed up again, her hands grabbing the front of my shirt. She pulled her head away, smacking her hand in my chest.

"Fuck you, Edward!", she said agrily. I crashed my lips once more onton hers, both of my hands getting a grip on her hair, locking my self in her body. I didn't wanted any space between us. Ever again. Every inch was too much to bear.

Once more, when I tried to get access into her mouth she pulled away from me as much as she could, slapping my face this time.

" Fuck you!", she said it again, but I could feel that her resolution was getting weak. So I tighted my grip in her hair and pulling myself down to her once again, capturing her lips with mine. She was still fighting at first, but her body relaxed again.

"Fuck me...", she said, almost like a whisper and than her arms and legs were wrapping themselves around me. I smiled with the thrilled that was running trought my body with her touch. Her dress was now pushed almost up to her hips and I couldn't help the groan as my cock brushed against the warmth of her center. I was hyperaware of her presence. I tried to ask for permission once more, but she beat me on that, sliding her tongue into my mouth at the second that I opened it.

It was exactly like I remembered: sweet, dispait the salted taste of our tears together, deliciously intoxicating,... Perfection. Home.

We were suddenly moving and I wasn't sure where or in what direction until Bella hit the wall. I was already feeling myself getting more and more hard under her influence, when her fingers began playing with the hair at the back of my neck sending chills down my spine. I couldn't help but groan.

Her hips moved against mine and my hands flew down, grasping her sides to hold her still. " Aren't we a little impatient? Take it ease, love... I want to take my time with you."

"Shut up, Edward. Anf fuck me already.", she snaped at me, kissing me more angrily than before. I smiled one more time time agaisnt her lips.

" Oh, I will, love... Believe me. But just so we're cleared on something... I'm not giving up on you, after this. Your guy better be prepared to put up a fight. Because I love you, Bella. And I'm not giving up on us again...", and after, I kissed her feverishly once more...

* * *

**AN.: So, that was it! I hope you guys had enjoy it!**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**A x  
**


End file.
